Work continued on the improvement of the program for information storage and retrieval of pathology data which is being used by the Dept. of Pathology, N.I.H. The major objective of the project was to develop a generalized system for automated morphosemantic segmentation and interpretation (paraphrasing algorithm) of medical compound words and establishment of formal rules for semantic structuring of medical microglosseries. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Dunham, G.; Pacak, M., Pratt, A.: Automated Indexing of Pathology Data, Journal of the American Society for Information Science, in press 1977.